User talk:NaruHina
= Xenosaga Channel. HI Admin I read your message for let you a message in your talk page, then Inform you for a new Youtube channel fan club with many videos of Xenosaga trilogy for all series and some fan film art. Take a look! http://www.youtube.com/XenosagaChannel Policy Questions Hi! I changed the FAs because the one who had been selected, well, I don't know who chosed them and they didn't have what it requires to be FA (Look at Zohar and UMN Article, they need a bit of work before getting the FA statut...). Now, if you want a discussion about the FA, I don't mind and gladly will do it! And no, I'm not an admin, though I'm the 2nd biggest contributor. I asked adminship once and they refused because they said the admin is on, while he's never... And there's not Manual of Style, I'm not sure if there's the need of one but sure, if you want do it you can ^^ KOS-MOS Lover 12:06, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hi! I wanted to ask, is it thanks to you we've got admin powers? Because it was quite a surprise (not that I complain). And thank you if it is thanks to you ^^ KOS-MOS Lover 15:38, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I see, thanks again. I'm trying to give the wiki its own style thanks to this, but I am as always open to more idea, don't hesitate o say if you dislike what I do KOS-MOS Lover 19:07, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Xenosaga Let me know if my additions fit the format your looking for. Make all the corrections you need if you find a mistake. Information All of my knowledge of Xenosaga comes from the Perfect Guide translation. Mary Magdeline edit thank you for responding to my edit. Hey Hey NaruHina, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) KOS-MOS Lover Hey KOS-MOS, I accidently blocked myself XD. Unblock me when you get the chance. =Saw it xD And it's done, unblocked. Xenogears No problem, glad to help! I actually got most of the info from the recently fully scanlated version of Perfect Works, which is like an encyclopedia to everything Xenogears-related. Anyway, I recently decided to give it a second playthrough, and I must say that it is interesting to see the various similarities that can be seen in both Xenosaga and Xenogears aside from the most obvious similarities. –Nahald 20:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Gameplay information I'm going to ask again- can information (such as names of attacks, level of their acquisition, etc.) be applied to playable character pages or not? While the Xeno series has a rich storyline, it's still a video game, and as such, I believe such information should be added to the appropriate pages. I'll add in this information myself, as I know you're very busy, but I feel I must first ask permission because I don't want to waste my time on something that's constantly being reverted. What I am proposing is something along the lines of what is seen on this page though not necessarily so image-heavy. Is this acceptable or not? Should you say so, I will register as a contributor and begin to make the necessary changes. Thank you and have a wonderful day! 22:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ya know what? Screw it! I'm not going to keep waiting for you to reply. So, like it or not, I'm going to start these edits sometime next week. You'll enjoy them ;) 06:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Up coming movie inspire by Xenosaga HI There, I inform you that an italian production will set a movie inspired by Xenosaga, coming soon trailer! Kind regards!